Pretty Rhythm : Rainbow Colored Dream
by HeartArcFantasy21
Summary: When the Rainbow Live dimension was at the brink of destruction, 6 people got sent there to save the dimension. With the help of their new friends, they will discover the adventure of a lifetime. Suck at summaries, please review! (On Hiatus) (Hopefully, I'll rewrite it)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, HeartArcFantasy21 here. I didn't think about writing a story before, I just wanted to be a reader, but my imagination went mad, and I got the sudden urge to write. So here I am! I'm planning to mix Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Rainbow Live together, and this story** _**may **_ **follow the plot. I won't spoil the fun, just read it! Thank you for reading this!**

Title : **Pretty Rhythm : Rainbow Colored Dream**

Pairings : Aira x Shou, Rhythm x Hibiki, Mion x Wataru, Wakana x Kazuki x Ann, Ito x Kouji x Naru,

Bell x Hiro x Otoha

Genre : Romance&Adventure

Rating : T

Disclaimer :

**Me: "Bell! Do you want to do the disclaimer?"**

**Bell : "No." *Walks Away***

**Me : *Sweatdrop* "Okay.. Ito-chan?"**

**Ito : "No"**

**Me : "Wakana-chan?"**

**Wakana : Nya~**_** HeartArcFantasy21 doesn't own The Pretty Rhythm Series. It belongs to the rightful owner. **_**Author-san, can you please take these chains, nya?**

**Me : Okay! Thanks, Wakana-chan!**

**Wakana : Stupid author, nya!**

**Me : I heard that!**

**Wakana : NYAAAAA!**

**- PRRCD -**

"Welcome, to the Prism Queen Cup!" The MC said loudly. People cheered, and shouted. The MC spoke again.

"Today, is the final battle between Amamiya Rhythm and Harune Aira! Rhythm-chan is leading with a perfect score! Can Harune Aira beat her? This is it, last year winner, with O.T.T score, and her Aurora Rising Dream, Harune Aira!" The MC said loudly. The audience cheered and went mad.

Aira skated to the center of the Prism Rink. She wore pink dress, with a white length knee boots. Then, she waved to the audience.

The music started playing. Aira began to dance, and the audience shouted her name. In the audience, Shou smiled at Aira, which she noticed, and smiled back.

**I change for me Jibun to ****  
****Itsudemo Muki ai ****  
****I don't give it up Jibun ni ****  
****Yume to Mirai Katari kakeru**

Aira skated gracefully on the rink. The audience watched in awe. Then, she jumped. The background turned into a large chocolate cake, and Aira flew around it, and shouted, "Valentine Sweets Parade!"

**I change for you Anata to ****  
****Omoi wo Wakeai ****  
****You don't give it up Anata mo ****  
****Yuuki tsunagu Shimei aru hazu**

Aira skated, and jumped higher. The audience cheered. The backgrounf turned into crystals, and Aira shouted, "Crystal Splash!"

In the backstage, Kyoko, Jun, Serenon with Kaname, Mion, Rhythm, and Callings smiled. Rhythm cheered, "Way to go, Aira!"

**Mita koto nai kiseki okoshi Kokoro no kabe Koeyou ****  
****Ima sugu Issho ni**

**I can get up! Ippo zutsu Get down! ****  
****Akiranai Jibun ni Jump! ****  
****We can stand up! Massugu ni Step up! ****  
****Kokoro, odori dasu!**

**Move on! ****  
****You can get up! Mou ichido Get down! ****  
****Susumu no sa Minna de Smile! ****  
****We can stand up! Nando demo Step up! ****  
****Kokoro wa Dream goes on!**

Aira skated once again, and everyone held their breaths. Aira smiled reassuringly, and closed her eyes. She remembered her life, friends, and family, and more importantly, Shou. She smiled and held her necklace from Shou. She opened her eyes, and jumped.

The background turnd into the universe, Aira appeared behind the earth, and hugged the earth. But suddenly, the earth broke into tiny little pieces, and a portal appeared, and sucked MARs, and Callings, then everything went black.

**- PRRCD -**

Aira heard sounds, and she woke up. She looked everywhere, and found Callings and MARs couched over her. She smiled.

"Aira! Thank goodness you're awake! We're worried sick!" Mion screeched. Aira hugged Mion, and she calmed. Then, she asked Shou.

"Shou-san, Where are we?" She asked worriedly.

"You're in the parallel dimension" Someone answered. They turned around, to see a woman dressed in white.

"We need your help. Another dimension is at the brink of destruction, and we need you to collect the seven sparkles, and bring the Prism World back to life. And please find the Princess. Only you can do it. Please, help us save the world!" The lady explained quickly.

The group thought about it for a while, and Aira nodded.

"I will do it" Aira said. The rest of the group nodded, and smiled. The lady smiled, and gave them each a suitcase. The group accepted it with a confused expression.

"You will need it.. Good luck, young ones" Then the lady faded. They began to get dizzy, and the world went black again.

**- PRRCD -**

"-up?" Someone said.

"-on't know" Someone answered.

"Who are they anyway?" Someone asked again.

Aira opened her eyes, and flinched with the amount of light. She groaned, and sat , someone held her shoulder.

"Ah, gomen, don't push yourself too hard, okay? Just rest, we're going to bring you water." Someone said kindly, and cheerfully, if Aira might add. Ahe looked around, and saw 6 people, and her friends. They were not awake yet.

The first one was a short girl, with pink short hair, and yellow eyes_**. She's quite lovely, and that clothes were happy lucky! **_Aira thought to herself.

The second one had orange hair, like Rhythm-chan, which she clipped it in the middle of the side ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes_**. With that image, I got an energetic and pop sensation! Happy lucky!**_ Aira thought to herself again.

The third one had short black hair, with purple color in the end of her bangs, and yellowish gold color. She wore a grim expression_**. She's radiating a cool and mature aura, like Mion, happy lucky! **_Aira thought to herself, again.

"Are you okay?" The orange head asked. Aira looked at her, and nodded.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves! I'm Ayase Naru, the manager of Prism Stone! This is Fukuhara Ann-chan, The manager of the sweets café," While pointing to the orange-head, " And this is Suzuno Ito-chan, the manager of the makeup corner," while pointing to the cool girl, " She's our owner, Momo-san, our DJ, and Rinne-chan." She pointed to a the owner, a DJ, and a girl with short blue hair, with no emotions.

Wait, Prism Stone? Prism Stone didn't have a manager, unless…

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

- PRRCD -

**Guys, this is my first story, so forgive me if I'm not good at writing.. I will try to improve my writing. Please review? I dedicated this story for people who supported me. See you next time, guys! Give me ideas, advices, and suggestions, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Rhythm : Rainbow Colored Dream Chapter 2

**Me : *bow head in shame***

**Shou : "Well?"**

**Me : "I'm sorry"**

**Kouji : "For what?"**

**Me : "For not updating"**

**Hibiki : "How long?"**

**Me : "I don't know.. I know that it's long enough to make the readers hate me"**

**Hiro : "They do hate you"**

**Me : *Began to tear up* Well, I'm sorry for not updating! Do you know I have final tests? I still have school, you know! And the teachers are crazy, too crazy that they gave us too many homeworks! And I'm trying to balance fanfiction and my grades too! Do you know it's hard, Hiro-san?"**

**Hiro : "I'm sorry"**

**Me : "You should be!"**

**Wataru : "Dear readers, HeartArcFantasy21 said that she's sorry for not updating, because she has tests and final tests, so please forgive her! And also, **_**HeartArcFantasy21 doesn't own the Pretty Rhythm Series, it belongs to the rightful owner.**_

** -O-O-O-O-O-**

Aira's POV

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

Ito-san and Ann-san dragged Naru-san to the corner, and started discussing things I didn't understand. I noticed that The shop owner looked uncomfortable. She squirmed under my gaze. I walked to my friends. They sat up, and looked around.

"What the? Where are we?" Rhythm-chan asked me. I only shrugged.

"Prism Stone, I think" I answered her, and her eyes widened.

"So it's a dream then?" Mion asked me.

Callings looked around, and they looked confused. Shou-san walked around to see the designs, and Rhythm-chan walked to the sweets café. Her eyes sparkled brightly. Mion-chan looked around, and she didn't look impressed. Then, Shou turned toward us.

"No, it's not a dream" Shou answered Mion's question from earlier.

Mion-chan narrowed her eyes at him, and gritted her teeth. I sweatdropped at her attitude. Mion-chan was known to have terrible mood swings. And now, she's experiencing it.

"How do you know?" She asked calmly, yet it had a dangerous tone.

"I, never in a million years, decorated Prism Stone as plain as this one" Shou-san told us, clearly unimpressed by the decors.

I had to admit, that he was right. This store's decors lacked the happy go lucky image, it's too plain. Callings, Mion-chan and Rhythm-chan began to look at the decors.

"I'm sorry, but you have no right to say that." Someone said coldly from behind me.

We all turned to look at her. It was Ito-san. Her gaze lingered at Shou-san, and then she stared at me. Her gaze made me shiver. It's so cold, and I felt that she could stare at my soul. Ann-san, probably sensing my discomfort, quickly came to my aid.

"I'm sorry, Ito could be a little, scary?" She tried to joke around, but quickly shut up when Ito-san glared at her.

"Anyway, let's introduce ourselves again! My name is Fukuhara Ann, the manager and chef of the sweets café", She pointed to herself. "She's Ayase Naru, the manager of this store", She pointed to Naru-san, who smiled a big smile. "This is Suzuno Ito, the manager of the make up corner", she pointed to Ito-san, who gave us a cold glare.

"The one from earlier are DJ. Coo, our DJ, Rinne, our friend, and Chisato Ibara, the shop owner." She explained to us.

"I thought her name was Momo?" I asked, clearly confused.

"No, no, no! Her real name is Chisato Ibara. We only called her Momo for fun!" Ann-san explained quickly.

I nodded, but in my mind, I knew something was wrong. They were too suspicious. We had to find out. I looked to Rhythm-chan, and Mion-chan, and noticed that they narrowed their eyes. Callings looked relaxed.

"So, what are you guys doing in Tokyo? Are you guys tourists? We found you, lying in front our shop, with huge suitcases." Naru said cheerfully.

I widened my eyes, and I began to panic. Did they open our suitcases?

"No, we didn't" Ito-san said coldly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"No, we didn't open your suitcase. They had password" Ito-san said coldly.

"Can we see them please?" I asked, while breathing in relief.

They nodded, and entered a room. After a while, they brought our suitcases. The first three had MARs theme colors. Mine was pink, Rhythm-chan was light blue, and Mion-chan was purple. Callings were the same as us, but darker in color.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Naru-chan asked us. I nodded.

"Yes, please" I answered her politely. They all left us alone.

"So, it's not a dream" Mion-chan said

"Yes, it's not" I said to her.

**Sorry guys, it's too short! But as you know, I have final tests, so hopefully, I can update next week. Thank you for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey folks! I'm back! Earlier than expected, right? Here it is, Chapter 3! And, I would like to tell you guys some things about the story:**

**This story is not going to follow Rainbow Live's plot. I'm going to add some lines, scenes , prism live, performances from the anime, and I'm going to add my own things too, so expect the unexpected.**

**I like toying with characters, so maybe they're going to be a little bit OOC, but don't worry, they are not going to be over OOC**

**I like romance, but I'm not going to tell you the actual pairings, I'm just following my heart, and imagination. But if the pairing doesn't end like you want, feel free to PM me, and I will make a one-shot, or a story (If I'm in the mood).**

**If I put a performance in a chapter, I'm recommending you to read the performance part while listening to the song.**

**Every 5 chapters, I'm going to add something special, just read.**

**And to other authors, do you know how to add line breaks? I can't do it, I'm still learning ._.**

**Wow, the longest author's note ever in fanfiction history.. Sorry to keep you waiting! Here it is, chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own Pretty Rhythm Series, it belongs to the rightful owner.**_

**Follow my personal twitter : Yling21, and my new twitter : HeartArcFantasy to know more of the characters.**

-PRRCD-

Aira's POV (I know you're bored, but bear with it)

"I wonder what's in the suitcase?" Rhythm-chan wondered out loud.

I looked over, and, Ito-chan was right. There was a password lock on the side of the suitcase. It had 5 slots, with letters in it. I tried unlocking it, and I tried entering Q-U-E-E-N in it. I think I was wrong because it electrocuted me. I jumped from shock.

"Itai!" I shouted.

"Aira, are you okay?" Shou-san jumped and looked at my finger. My face became hot.

Apparently, Rhythm-chan and Mion-chan noticed my blushing face, and they snickered. Hibiki-san and Wataru-san winked at me. I blushed even more.

"Alright, lovebirds! Break it up! We need to solve the password!" Rhythm-chan broke us apart.

We all tried solving the password, but after a while, we can't solve it. Rhythm-chan laid on the floor, tired.

"How about P-R-I-S-M?" Wataru-san suggested.

I nodded, and began entering the Password. It opened with a soft click. Shocked eyes met Wataru-san's eyes. He sweatdropped.

"Uhh, what?" He stuttered.

"Wataru-san, You're a jenius!" Rhythm-chan exclaimed.

They all began to enter the password, and opened the suitcase. We all stared in wonder. Mion-chan's eyes literally sparkled.

"Wow…" Rhythm-chan muttered with bright eyes.

Inside, there were lot of things. There were 5 boxes full of Prism Stones, Prism MP3, Prism Speaker, Prism-pad, Prism Briefcase, Prism Card, and files. Callings' were a bit different, but almost the same. I looked to the file, and got curious, so, I opened them.

Inside, there were papers with persons' biography in them. I got shocked after I recognized all of them. There were Naru-san's, Ann-san's, Ito-san's, Chisato-san's, Rinne-san's, Dj-san's, and 7 others I don't recognize, yet.

"What the?" Mion-chan muttered aloud.

We heard a loud bang, and I quickly put my files in the suitcase. Someone knocked the door, and entered the room.

"Are you guys done yet?" Naru-san asked cheerfully.

Her eyes looked over to my suitcase, and her eyes widened. She quickly ran to her friends, and shouted to them. After a while, they came in. Chisato Ibara, the shop owner, looked at my suitcase, and her lips pulled into a thin line.

"Are you guys Prism Stars?" She asked, curiosity filled her eyes.

"Yeah, we are" I answered them. "Chisato-san, Can I ask you something?" I asked uncertainly.

"What do you want?" She asked grumpily. I sweatdropped at her rude comment.

"Can we work here?" I asked them, determination filled my eyes.

Something flickered in her eyes, and they cuddled up, probably discussing things. I looked to my friends, and they frowned at me, probably not liking the idea.

"Aira, what are you doing?" Mion-chan hissed.

I winked at them, and they all visibly relaxed. They knew I was up to something. And so far, they always accepted my idea. I looked to Chisato-san after she cleared her throat.

"Before all of you work here, we must test you" She said nervously, no doubt hiding something.

"What test?" Rhythm-chan asked curiously.

"We must ask you some questions, and then, you have to do a prism show" Naru said cheerfully. Ann-san and The DJ nodded.

"Okay, we will do it." I answered determinedly.

"First question, how old are you?" Chisato-san asked.

"15" Me and Rhythm-chan answered.

"16" Mion-chan anwered.

"17" Callings answered.

Chisato-san nodded, but I still she the nervousness in her eyes. She was hiding something big, something important.

"Second question, what skills do you have?" Chisato-san asked again.

"We all can do Prism Show. I can design clothes, and remake them. Rhythm-chan can dance, and can bake a little. Mion-chan is good with makeups. Shou-san is good with designing clothes. Hibiki-san can dance, and Wataru-san can sing. They can be butlers" I joked a little bit.

Chisato-san nodded again, and motioned us to bring our suitcase with us, and follow her. We obeyed her, and after a while of walking, we were standing in front of Prism Stone's stage. She escorted us to the backstage, and into a lonely room, where a lonely machine stood in the middle of the room. Her eyes gleamed.

DJ Coo asked us for our song, and I remembered that there was a CD in our suitcase. We all gave the CD to him. He nodded and walked out.

"Put your Prism Card in the machine, have fun. The blonde girl go first. I can't wait to see your prism show" She said, and then left the room.

Mion-chan took the Prism Card, and some Prism Stones, and put the card in the machine. The machine started glowing, and scanned her. Then, Mion-chan was gone.

Naru's POV

I sat in front of the stage with everybody else. We were waiting for Mion-san's prism show. When I saw them lying in front of our door, I panicked, and screamed. Ann-chan and Ito-chan heard my scream, and ran outside, and the rest was history.

After a while, Mion-san walked out of the prism door, wearing a very cute outfit. She wore a black shirt with white bow motives on it, with white cardigan, white skirt, black gloves, and black ankle boots. (**Check my twitter**)

The music began playing, and she danced. The dance was so elegant and cute. It was so beautiful.

(**I recommend you to listen to the song**)

_**Bara no youni Beauty Smile **__**  
**__**Mabushi sugiru Super Star **__**  
**__**Kagayaiteru Shining Face **__**  
**__**Dare ni mo Koe sasenai **__**  
**__**Kokoro komete Angel Kiss **__**  
**__**Donna toki mo Perfect Jump **__**  
**__**Mune sawagi no Sparkly Heart **__**  
**__**Grow Up! Grow Up! Eien ni!**_

Mion-san skated gracefully on the ice. She did some jumps to power up, then she jumped. The background turned into the universe, and then there were a lot of coffee mugs. She skated around it, making some motive. Then, she revealed a star. Then, she makde another star, and spinned on it, and shouted, "Miracle Macchiato!" The stage was covered in stars.

_**Kurushinda bun dake Yorokobi ga matteiru **__**  
**__**Jibun shinjite Switch On!**_

She skated once again, and jumped. The background turned into the clear blue sky, and there were bees everywhere. Mion-san flew with bee wings, and blew a kiss at us, and shouted,"Sweet Honey Kiss!"

_**Ikiteru imi wo Sagashi ni yukou **__**  
**__**Sora no hate made Faraway **__**  
**__**Nayanda wake wo Mitsuke dasou **__**  
**__**Ashita wa Kanarazu **__**  
**__**Genki no CHIKARA Kimi ni ageyou **__**  
**__**Kesshite makenai Forever **__**  
**__**Namida wa itsuka Kawaku hazu sa **__**  
**__**Furi muki wa shinai**_

Mion-san jumped for the third time. The background turned into the galaxy, and there were stardust shower. Mion-san skated above a meteor, and shouted, "Stardust Shower!". After that, she landed perfectly on the stage. After that, the song ended.

We all opened our mouth and gaped like a fish. It was very beautiful, and elegant. We never saw a prism show like this before.

"Sugoi.." Ann-chan whispered.

Mion-san bowed, and left the stage, and we all sat again. And we all wondered the same thing. Who was next?

**Thank you for reading my story, guys. Please review and give me advices. I'm doing a poll, so visit my profile.. See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back! And I brought chapter 4 with me! Yay! As you see, I just finished my final tests 2 days ago, so, I finally found time to update. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to**_**SuperSalemance, MikuNe01, Guest, Moonlight Crossroads, Arizona118, Balletjen, StarlitWater, IchigoUsagiHibiki**_ **for your reviews! And those wo followed and favorited this story, very very special thanks to all of you. Now, for the disclaimer..**

**Me : "Otoha-chan!"**

**Otoha : "H-hai! Author-san?"**

**Me : "Would you like to do the disclaimer?"**

**Otoha : " How Fairytale!"**

**Me : "Yay.."**

**Otoha : "**_**HeartArcFantasy21 doesn't own Pretty Rhythm series, it belongs to the rightful owner**_**.. How Fairytale!"**

**Me : Thanks, Otoha-chan! And one thing, after I finished this story, I won't be using this account to write stories anymore, I wil use it for reading, so, I will use my other account, DeadlyPrincess21, to write, oh, and, someone messaged me yesterday and said that I should follow Rainbow Live's plot, and I agreed, so, this story will follow Rainbow Live's Plot. Thanks for reading this author note!"**

**Playlist :**

**-Dream Goes On - Harune Aira**

**-Kokoro Juuden - Amamiya Rhythm**

-PRRCD-

Rhythm's POV

Mion returned with a tired smile. Then, she stumbled and Wataru caught her. She began to blush madly. I smirked, knowing exactly what happened with them. I started to tease Mion.

"Ey, Mion, You said you didn't like Wataru, so, what made you change your mind?" I teased her, and Aira giggled.

Mion blushed a deep red, and began muttering things. I laughed, and soon, the others followed. Aira looked at us uneasily.

"Aira, what's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm just wondering who's next.." She mumbled.

I walked to my Prism suitcase, and pulled 3 blue prism stones, and Prism Card. And I winked to everyone. They smiled at me encouragingly.

"Wish me luck, everybody!" I shouted at them, and placed the Prism Card in the machine. The machine scanned me with the rainbow laser thingy, and all I saw was white.

Ann's POV

"Ne, Naru, who do you think will perform next?" I poked her with my elbow.

"I don't know, Ann-chan" She answered uncertainly.

I sighed in defeat, and leaned back. These people were strange. They showed up, unconscious in front of our door, and then they said they wanted to work here. I was the one who voted no, along with Ito-chan. I thought they were too suspicious.

Right on cue, the door from Prism World opened, and Rhythm, the girl with orange hair and hazel eyes skated to the center of the stage. She wore light blue vest, black shirt with star prints on it, yellow belt, light blue shorts, white gloves and black boots. After a while, the music started playing, and she started dancing. (Check my twitter : _**HeartArcFntsy21**_)

**Akogare, mezasu sekai ni Anata wa ikiteru ****  
****Itsudemo Soba de miteiru Kyou mo mabushii**

She skated on the stage freely, and we can felt her excitement began to build. She closed her eyes, and jumped. The background turned into macaroons, and she spun around until there were lots of macaroons surrounding her, then, she shouted, "Happy Macaroon Spin!" and landed on the ground after eating a macaroon.

**"Sunderu sekai ga chigau!" Sou kanjiteta yo ****  
****Demo anata no sonzai ga Ichiban no hagemi**

**Hitotsu nori koete Tsugi no SUTEEJI e ****  
****KOKORO juuden!**

She skated again, more faster this time, and did some spins to power up her jumps, the, she jumped. The background turned into the sea, as she appeared on top of the dolphins. Then, she jumped from the dolphins, and shouted, "Dolphin Venus Perfect!"

**Dare ni mo makerarenai Tsuyoi kimochi ga aru kara ****  
****Kuyashikutemo namida wa Kobosanai yo ****  
****Ue wo muite susumeba Michi ni mayou koto wa nai ****  
****Jibun wo miushinazawazu Aruite ikou Asu mo**

She skated again, and did some small jumps. We could feel the tension in the air, as she prepared for her next jump. Then, she jumped. The background turned into the night sky, and she skated on the meteor shower. My eyes widened as I recognized this jump. It was Rinne's jump, Stardust Shower, but it was more beautiful, and.. Alive..

"Stardust Shower.. Perfect!" And with that, she landed on the ground.

Nobody blinked as she bowed, and left the stage. Once again, they made us speechless. Except Rinne, she looked bored, unemotional, and unimpressed. I sighed as I shifted on my seat uncomfortably. This was going to be a very long night.

Aira's POV

Rhythm-chan entered the room, and grinned proudly. We all cheered, and she bowed. Hibiki-san flashed a smile at her, and she blushed. Mion-chan and I shared a knowing glance. Soon, they looked at me. I squirmed uncomfortably. I walked to my suitcase, and took 3 pink prism stones and the prism card with me.

"Good luck, Aira" Shou-san gave me a bright smile.

They all began to said good luck, and I smiled gratefully at their good lucks. I walked over to the machine, and put the card in the machine. The rainbow light scanned me, and all I saw was white, until it revealed Prism world.

Prism World was still the same, with clothes, and Akai Mega-nee. She nodded in respect as I approached her. I glanced at her in confused.

"It's an honor, Prism Queen." She said.

I blushed at her compliment, and I gave her my prism stones. She put it on the Prism scanner. Soon, the clothes began circling me, and after I opened my eyes, I was in a beautiful coord. Then, I struck a pose and left the Prism World.

Ito's POV

This was irritating. Why did we have to watch their Prism Show? I found nothing interesting in their Prism Show. I didn't know why Naru strared at them with an awestruck expression on her face. And I didn't know why Ann smiled brightly when this orange haired girl started dancing. I loathed their Prism Show.

After a long, agonizing minutes, the last girl finally skated to the center of the rink. She had red hair and red eyes, a rare color for eyes. I thought her name was Aira. She started dancing, and I couldn't help but to cover her eyes. She was like, shining or something. She was bright. I heard Rinne gasp, and I turned to look at her. Her mouth was open, and she looked like she was trying to remember something.

I looked over to Aira. She was wearing a pink vest, black shirt with pink bow prints on it, black belt, black gloves, pink skirt, and black boots. She looked confident.

**I change for me Jibun to ****  
****Itsudemo Muki ai ****  
****I don't give it up Jibun ni ****  
****Yume to Mirai Katari kakeru**

She skated on the ice. We all watched her. Then, she jumped. The background changed, and she blew kisses to the audience. Then, the kiss turned into flowers. Soon, the stage was covered in flowers and she lied down on the flower bed and shouted, "Bloom bloom love Flower!"

**I change for you Anata to ****  
****Omoi wo Wakeai ****  
****You don't give it up Anata mo ****  
****Yuuki tsunagu Shimei aru hazu**

More gracefully this time. Then, she jumped, and the background changed. Fairy wings sprouted from her back, and she started throwing sparkles, and shouted at us, "Miss Little Fairy Girl". And she landed on the ground.

**Mita koto nai kiseki okoshi Kokoro no kabe Koeyou ****  
****Ima sugu Issho ni**

She started doing spins this time, and, she jumped. The background changed, and she started doing pirouettes, and then, fresh fruit appeared everywhere. She shouted, "Fresh Fruit Paradise!"

**I can get up! Ippo zutsu Get down! ****  
****Akiranai Jibun ni Jump! ****  
****We can stand up! Massugu ni Step up! ****  
****Kokoro, odori dasu!**

She skated gracefully this time. Rinne's eyes widened, then she ran to the stage. Ower tried to stop her, and she succeeded. Rinne was held back by . Then, Aira jumped. The background changed into the earth, and she appeared behind it. Wings appeared behind her back, and she hugged the earth. And she said, "Infinite Hug".

We all were speechless. She performed a four jump chains. Only Amou June, and Rinne could do it. Before Chisato-san could say a word, she bowed and left the stage. And then, the wakward atmosphere returned. But it was Naru who broke the ice.

"Eto… what just happened?"

-PRRCD-

**So, that's it guys. I hope that you're not upset that it was so short.. And I am doing a poll, so visit my profile. This poll will greatly affect the whole story, so please vote. Thank you guys! **


	5. Author's Note

So guys, I was wondering about making a mailbox. As you see, you guys can ask me about anything. Practically about anything. My life, stories, friends, etc. So, this is just an introduction. If you want to ask me about anything, please fill out the forms here, and PM me. So here is the form :

Nickname (Author name or anything) :

Questions :

Request? :

Advice or suggestions for the story ? (Optional) :

So, yes, you guys can ask me about anything. And I think I will take a break for a while.. You know, family troubles, school, homeworks, tests… and personal trouble… So, I think I'm going to rewrite this story! Or maybe I'm going to put this story on hiatus, and then rewrite it. Well, the main reason is maybe, that I'm not addicted to Pretty Rhythm Series anymore.. I had some serious writers block, and I've been stupid, because, to tell you the truth, I don't have a plot. o_O So I'm sorry for this.. But just ask me questions, and I will try to answer it ASAP. Thank you for following and favoriting my stories. I'll give some kudos for you!

Love,

HeartArcFantasy21 A.K.A Callista

P.S Don't be mad at this, because well, I'm addicted to Lord of The Rings, and Hunger Games now.. so maybe I am going to write some stories about those fandom, so don't kill me ._.

P.S.S I'm entering Camp NaNoWriMo, just for fun. So check my story if I published it, 'kay? My authors name is WaterCherry13, and I'm going to enter Camp NaNoWriMo 2014! Wish me luck!

P.S.S.S Don't be upset, I am going to finish this story.. So, yeah, that's it.

Sorry guys, thanks for favoriting and following my story, and reviewing my story


End file.
